james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Azaelius
Na'vitizing Photos Alright, I've been experimenting with Photoshop in the last few days, making banners for people and such, and I've finally been able to Na'vitize a photograph. If anyone wants their photos Na'vitized, I'd be glad to do it, but it's going to take probably about 2 days waiting time. Here are the pics: Before: And After: I hope you all enjoy and feel free to contact me if you want to be Na'vitized. HD Images Just uploaded 26 HD images, some of which were already on here, but I tried to sharpen them up a little bit in Photoshop. I hope you guys enjoy them, and I'll be editing some of the Wiki articles to include these new hi-res images. :Pleas don't add photoshopped images to articles. We just had a major debate regarding this matter. Just wait until the blu-ray comes in a few days. We'll have all the HD pics we want after that =). --LuckyMan 14:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty then, I guess I'll just wait until the 22nd to do it with the Blu-Ray release. Could I at least add the non-photoshopped images like the pic of the Sturmbeest? I know that article needs a little bit more added on to it. :Sure, nothing wrong with non-photoshopped ones. --LuckyMan 14:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll be sure to get to it, then. Helping the Wildlife Good Evening ~ I just read your comment about taking some time and going to the coast to help with the effects of the oil spill on our wildlife. It was just fantastic to hear someone (you) say "I'm going" instead of " We need to do something". You are obviously a pretty special person and I want you to know that I sincerely appreciate what you will be doing. Take care and be safe. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks, Ghaziya. I'm looking forward to going, my family has a long line of volunteer workers, and I thought it was my time to do something. I'll be heading down there sometime in June, because that was the soonest that I could get a cheap flight out there. I've convinced a few of my friends to go, because they're stuck with their culminating projects and I showed them this as an opportunity. I just realized the magnitude of the situation, and I wanted to act and at least help a small portion of the wildlife down there. : : :Hi Samsonius ~ just checking in with you to see if you are still planning to head to the Gulf with your friends. Yea You!!!I I don't know if you have checked out my info blogs about this disaster; but the "Update" one has some links that might be helpful to you for volunteer opportunities. I wish you a very safe journey and I am so proud to be on this wiki with you. If you wouldn't mind, when you get back, would you please create a blog to let all of us know what you encountered while you were there? We have a lot of environmentalists here who really do care. Take care and Thank You. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 02:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Good Evening Samsonius ~ what a really nice message you left for me. You actually had me blushing! (awww, shucks) Guess we are in a mutual admiration club eh? I like that. I see in your bio that you are a tennis player ~ I played competitive tennis for a LOT of years and am truly grateful that I never, ever had to stand across the net from a 6'4" player whose "wingspan" probably took up at least half the court. LOL Your opponents must cry when they see you walk on the court. Basketball AND tennis? Take good care of your knees! I/we will be very anxious for any and all reports that you are able to send us from the front line and/or from when you return. Thank all of you, again, for putting yourselves out there ~ you are so appreciated. Wishing you a safe journey in both directions. Take care. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 23:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : : : Good Afternoon Samsonius ~ its just me again =) I know that you are getting ready for your big adventure next week and I have been thinking about you and the great service to our wildlife and environment that you are offering. You are the one with a strong heart and no fear. I am so proud to be on this wiki with you ~ you are setting such of a noble example of all the things that are good for our Mother. Is there anything that I can do to help ~ any more research, etc.? I do have a favor to ask of you and if you aren't in to things like this, I certainly understand ~ but I would consider it an honor if you would put your signature on my Friend's list. Every time I log on to my User Page, I will think of you and of your contributions to making our world a cleaner and kinder place than you found it. Again, if I can do anything to help, please let me know. And, again, thank you and I wish you a safe journey. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 18:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : : : >>>Hi You ~ It's me AGAIN! I am going to wear out my welcome soon if I'm not careful. LOL I know that you are eyeball deep in finals but I just wanted to share this with you ~ I received it by email today and, of course, I thought about you. : http://support.edf.org/site/MessageViewer?em_id=10622.0&div_id=18588 (hope I copied it correctly). No need to reply, I know you are very busy. I'm sending my own healing energy with you. PS thanks for being my "Friend" =) Be safe. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 23:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : : It's me, one more time. I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed all of your comments on the wiki Birthday blog ~ I never realized you had such of a great sense of humor ~ that will get you a long way in this world. Also, I loved the way you "nailed" the Anon creep regarding his/her Avatar slam ~ I also never realized you had a temper =) ~ that is a very good thing when you are defending something you believe in. Amazing how Anon speakers have so much courage huh? One last time ~ I wish you a safe journey to and from your wildlife rescue mission. Good thoughts and energy will be surrounding you the whole time you are there. Thank you again for being who you are. Peace. R Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising R 03:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sig? I found your request that you deleted. I coded it for you, but I didn't make you a sig page yet, because I don't know if you want it. Samsonius As I say to everyone, I'd be happy to make changes to it if you want them. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 21:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : I really appreciate that, but I made my own with a few adjustments. Thanks anyways, though. [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 22:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. ^_^ [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 01:02, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: My Own Banner Nice job. I like whatever filter you put on the picture, it looks very nice. Also, cool font job. [[TECTONIUM]] 01:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Advertisment Hey, because of your photoshopping skills, I asked Matias arana 10 if he could advertise your "Na'vitize" thing on the welcome template. Well, he had a better idea and said that he could advertize it in the Community Corner. Do you mind if he does this? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 00:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : No, that's absolutely fine with me. Might get me some more traffic and keep me busy. :P [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 00:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Hey Samsonius, I have a couple questions/comments. First off nice job with the Navitize thing, I would ask you to do a picture of me but I'm always weird about posting pictures of myself online. Also, how did you format the date in the end of your signature? Is there something you can do to your sig or do you have to go back and reformat it after the original posting? Lastly, having to do with the first comment, where did you get the tigerskin texture? I've been looking for one forever. If you could post it I could Navitize my own pictures too. (Me, my dog, etc). [TECTONIUM] 01:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC)